winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Current Goal: 1. Finish the structures of Wiki. 2. Become a useful/helpful admin. 3. Try to not make any troubles with the others. ] ---- Huh? Why did you say that I made bad edits on the Lithia page? You can't trust IMDB. hey checkflora page to see what User:Kassie775180 did to it.the user ruined the infbox.yippy for the fan of winx club sarah 16:27, April 28, 2012 (UTC) yo!!!!!!!!!!fix my talkboxeswyippy for the fan of winx club sarah 15:56, April 29, 2012 (UTC) rose i have deleted myold template and made a new one.now please do what is rest.i mean when i write in text all talkboxes come.template is template:sarah hyder yippy for the fan of winx club sarah 05:44, April 30, 2012 (UTC) i dont get floras part of magazine.can you explain and do my talkboxes NOw.pleSEyippy for the fan of winx club sarah Sure,I will! But oh no! My computer time is over! I want to go now.I will come in next 1 hour and half hour.Good bye! ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar ♥♥♥'''Talk♥♥♥'] 05:54, April 30, 2012 (UTC) acyually the user ruined floras infbox but now it is fixed.any ways if she mess one more page fatimah and i has guven out warning that she willbe blocked for 3 days.ask fatimah for more infoyippy for the fan of winx club sarah 06:07, April 30, 2012 (UTC) please delete Princeaa Roxy.yippy for the fan of winx club sarah 06:22, April 30, 2012 (UTC) please delete winx earn water stars.it is on top of my following pages.i cant get the link. please delete Winx Sirenix byeiam logouting will be online sooonyippy for the fan of winx club sarah 06:41, April 30, 2012 (UTC) yeah but few people here talks about it too.yippy for the fan of winx club sarah 05:52, May 1, 2012 (UTC) WHO IS THE FOUNDER IN THIS WIKIyippy for the fan of winx club sarah 12:55, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Yup! And i like to watch you my a Winx Club Fan Art Animal. How she looks? ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar '♥♥♥'Talk'♥♥♥'] 12:46, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Mom Mania? What we do in it? ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar '♥♥♥'Talk'♥♥♥'] 07:37, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Cool! I hope game will very nice! Can you give me download link? ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar '♥♥♥'Talk'♥♥♥'] 07:42, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar '♥♥♥'Talk'♥♥♥'''] 07:54, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Bloom Belevix spells Bloom has another move its called Spuer Nova. It was use to stop the Wizards of the Black Circle during the fire. Aisha Spells Aisha also has Morphix Barrier. It was a defensive spell she use. ok andi hate bloom because that she acts like she is da boss(sometimes)abd what makes my hating worse is that she makes annoying sounds in her attacksyippy for the fan of winx club sarah 08:28, May 11, 2012 (UTC) what is your deviantart account mine is here .yippy for the fan of winx club sarah 08:37, May 11, 2012 (UTC) yippy for the fan of winx club sarah 08:42, May 11, 2012 (UTC)ok and i think i like mirta too but is she a witch.???????? byei amlog outing.have to go to music classyippy for the fan of winx club sarah thumb and the next finger(the one next to the thumb but i forgot the name)yippy for the fan of winx club sarah 11:04, May 11, 2012 (UTC) I promised a friend on facebook! That I would upload that picture for her since she's a big fan of the Winx so can I please -re-upload the winx-cowgirls for her, please It'll make my friend Dennise very happy if that's all right with you! Vicki Payne 18:19, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Y NOT? Why Not? tiff 21:54, May 11, 2012 (UTC)Winx Club Fan:Stellatiff 21:54, May 11, 2012 (UTC) How is BelieveInWinx selfish? Anyway, Chibiusa will still be annoying whether she's childishly cute or not, and Usagi is umm... so to speak whiny, right? But in her own unique way I guess. I agree with the Winx girls only being comfortable with their roommates. Like, Musa and Tecna are roommates, and they're also the only two who we haven't seen the home planets of. Coinsidence, right? And although Bloom is good friends with Flora, she seems better friends with Stella and that's why they're the two most popular Winx girls, right? They're also the two that we know the most about besides Layla, kinda. Peachygotit-Kica 20:38, May 12, 2012 (UTC)